Video consumers are increasingly utilizing digital video recorders (DVRs, also known as “personal video recorders”, or PVRs) to record video content for later viewing. In addition, users are increasingly using both computers and mobile Internet Protocol (IP) devices such as smartphones and tablets to consume video content both in and out of their homes. One frequent frustration for many users may be that video content recorded on a typical in-home DVR may not easily be viewable on computers or portable devices for a variety of reasons. For example, DVRs often tend to be “legacy” devices that may record video in proprietary or non-portable formats, may not have output ports or protocols to allow for connection to other devices, and may encode video recordings with management software, for example the digital rights management (DRM) software, which may prevent the content from being playable outside the specific DVR device.
Network-based DVRs, which record television programming on a service provider's centralized network, have been used as a method for overcoming these limitations since modern network DVR services are often specifically designed to work with mobile devices; however, for users who may already have a DVR at home or a DVR that is integrated with a cable/Telco set-top box and who may not have additional interface devices to connect their home television set (TV) to network-based DVR services, this method may be equally incompatible for them since they may have no way to play back the network DVR content on their usual TV screens.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.